omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Elric
Character Synopsis Edward Elric (''エドワード・エルリック, Edowādo Erurikku), the '''Fullmetal Alchemist' (''鋼の錬金術師, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi), is the titular protagonist of the ''Fullmetal Alchemist series. After losing his right arm and left leg due to a failed Human Transmutation attempt, Ed became the youngest State Alchemist in history by achieving his certification at age twelve. Three years later, Ed has become fully engrossed in his search for the legendary Philosopher's Stone, an item with which he hopes to restore his younger brother Alphonse - whose whole body had been lost in the aftermath of the human transmutation. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-C. At least 7-C to Low 5-B with alchemy. Verse: Fullmetal Alchemist Name: Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist Gender: Male Age: 15-16 (Series), 18 (EoS) Classification: Human, (Former) State Alchemist Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Transmutation, and constructs, Weather Sensing, Soul Splitting, Transmutation, Metal, Weapon, and Matter Manipulation, Weapon Transmutation, Body Modification, Master Martial Artist, Expert in alchemy, Incredible willpower, Has the ability to take on the form of inanimate objects Destructive Ability: Town Level(Traded blows with Father, who fought evenly with Van Hohenheim, and eventually punched a hole through his chest, and Father was in his Depowered Form after Greed brittled him. Fought with Pride, the most powerful of the homunculus, and won. Has taken on soldiers, rival alchemists, homunculi, chimera, and super-soldiers), At least Town Level (Transmuted ammonia to take down chimeras) to Small Planet Level with alchemy (Traded blows with Father, and eventually overpowered him. Father, at this time, absorbed the Earth's Gate of Truth, which allowed him to obtain the Earth's energy) Speed: Hypersonic (Can dodge a bullet at point blank). Hypersonic+ with a lighter automail (Solf J. Kimble realizes that he is too fast and was able to keep up with Greedling, who can keep up with Wrath), likely Massively Hypersonic (Mach 293, Can outright dodge lightning bolts at point blank range) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Town Class Durability: Town Level (Took a thrasting from Pride) to Small Planet Level (Took hits from Father) Stamina: High (Can withstand serious wounds and pain) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters from using alchemy. Intelligence: Genius. Edward is an alchemical prodigy. He is a genius in alchemy, quickly and accurately analyzes the ability of the enemy and how to counter, use tricks and traps, able to withstand a group of armed opponents of firearms. Weaknesses: Human weaknesses, short-tempered; He is rendered useless if his auto-mail arm is destroyed. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Upscale car armoring (Dentures) of the left leg and right arm, which can be converted into a weapon with alchemy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Edward, in spite of the low growth and thin build, is an extremely clever and skillful fighter, effectively using his agility and martial arts. And because of its impact attach heavy metal prosthetic arms and legs, so that only one blow, Edward is able to cut down a large adult male. Knows how to make grips, for example, from handstands can capture the enemy's neck and feet to beat his head against the floor or intercept an armed hand and lay on the ground painful grip. He also skillfully in using his upscale car armoring - metal prostheses directly connected to his nerves, which he ran no worse than his own arm and leg. A particular strength of the metal alloy prosthesis allows you to block attacks that can cut or break the usual steel. For example, shots or blows with swords (which just about dentures break). Edward has an extremely high strength of will and resistance to injuries and pain. When he suffered from his lost limbs, he did not hesitate and put his hand to save his brother. Further, the life of his only tempered, Edward became even more convinced and inflexible. Alchemy: The science of the transformation of matter from one form to another. Its main rule is that you can get anything, just giving something in return equivalent. Used in many areas of life, alchemy in FMA involves a three-step process. The first step - recognition of the structure of matter, the second - its decomposition into components, and the third - the synthesis of the components of the desired substance and giving it the desired shape. To carry out the transformation required to draw an alchemical circle that defines the essence of transmutation, and then the alchemist must activate it. Circles can be drawn, lined or cut on purpose conversion beside her, on clothing alchemist or even tattooed on his skin. This limits the range of usable transmutation, but the possible use instantly at any time. However, after the Edward human transmutation, he passed through the Gate of Truth and had the opportunity to use any kind of alchemy without using alchemical terms, just slamming into palm. *'Transmutation element:' Enables a direct conversion of one element to another, for example, can convert an ordinary rock to gold. *'Blade:' Creates a sharp blade on his right prosthetic hand, which he skillfully uses in battle. *'Carbon hand:' strengthens the prosthetic hand with the help of carboxylic compounds, making his hand very durable (capable of blocking Pride's shadow attack, easily cut through stone and steel). Technique copied from the Greed. *'Spear:' Creates a metal spear from any available material. *'Hands:' Touching the ground or the walls, creating multiple giant stone hand that can grab or strike the opponent. Also, they may lift and hold gravity. *'Columns:' Touching the floor or the walls, creates columns growing out of the floor. Can use them for protection, to strike the enemy and knock down, to rise to the occasion and attack from above, etc. *'Spikes:' Touching the wall or floor, creates near a floor of large sharp thorns that pierces the enemy. *'Snakes:' Creates several stone large snakes, seizes the opponent teeth and linking it. *'Walls:' Touching the floor, creates them for protection from enemy attacks or to limit the enemy maneuver. *'Golem:' Is able to create out of scrap material stone golem larger than ten meters, which attacks the enemy. The strength of the shock is appropriate. *'Deconstruction:' After the fight with Scar, he copied his technique to touch an object to realize the first two stages of alchemy, destroying the matter at the molecular level. Able to clap his palms together to destroy any material, regardless of the strength to kill a person by touching any part of his body and completely destroy it from within, turning the insides to mush. One of the tricks used - destroys any object so that it splinters fly directly in the face of the enemy that of distracting. *'Healing:' After having a serious injury in his torso, Edward was able to convert his life energy for alchemy and used it to close the wound and stop the bleeding. Although it shortened his lifespan, he was able to save his own life. *'Artillery:' Touching the ground or floor, Edward creates a multi-stemmed cannon, which shoots out of enemy missiles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Alchemists Category:Tier 7